


Don't Test Me

by Luna_lovely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lovely/pseuds/Luna_lovely
Summary: John doesn't think women should be hunting. You prove him wrong. Smut ensues. (5% plot, 95% porn).





	

“Who's this?” John asks, tilting his head at you. 

“I'm y/n” you introduce yourself, not waiting for one of the boys to do it for you. 

“Dean?” He says, without taking his eyes off of you. “Step outside with me.”  
Dean looks skeptical but does as his father tells him. The two men walk out and close the door behind them, leaving you alone in the motel room wishing Sam was at least back from his run to keep you company. That being said, the room is silent, and you can't help but hear their muffled conversation. 

“A girl, Dean? What the hell are you thinking?”

“Look, dad, I know this sounds crazy, but she's one of the best hunters I've seen.” 

“It doesn't matter. The best still get killed, and this is no life for a woman.”

“She's always been in the life. We ran into her on a hunt about a year ago. Her partner was killed. She would've gone on by herself, at least this way she has some kind of protection.”

There's silence, and you wonder what's happening. 

“She's even saved our asses a few times.” You hear Dean give a nervous chuckle. 

“She shouldn't have to. You should've saved her ass and left her at the roadhouse with Ellen. Maybe she wouldn't have left hunting behind completely but at least she wouldn't be getting free rides to death traps with you two idiots.” 

“Dad, I tried. You can't reason with her. Just come with us on this hunt, give her a chance. You'll see what I mean.” 

It's silent again before the door swings open and you jump back in surprise.  
John stops in the doorway and looks you up and down. You feel yourself heating up under his gaze when Sam peaks his head above their shoulders. 

“Are we all ready?” Sam asks. 

“Yeah. Let's go.” You say, not about to show hesitation in front of John Winchester. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The hunt is successful, with only a few scrapes and bruises between the four of you. You were the one to lead the attack and kill the last of the vamps. You tried not to let a smug smile creep across your lips as you raised your eyes to meet John's, blood dripping from your blade and a toothy vamp head at your feet. He clenched his teeth and looked away.

After cleanup, the idea of drinks was brought up. You were tired and politely declined, and to your surprise, John offered to drive you back to the motel. After saying your goodbyes to Dean and Sam, you hopped in the passenger seat of John's truck. After a couple minutes of silence, you cleared your throat uncomfortably. 

“So, um, it was nice to meet you. And, thanks for your help.”

“Didn't really get to do much, did I?”

You blinked and leaned away a bit. He turned your way and regret flashed across his face. 

“Oh, no. I didn't mean that in a bad way. Don't catch my own tone sometimes. Just surprised me with how experienced you seem.”

“I'm very experienced, sir.” You fight the urge to cringe at your choice of words, but instead of poking fun at you like you'd expect from the younger Winchesters, he moves the conversation forward. 

“So what's a sweet young thing like you doing with my ruffian boys?” He asks, an amused look in his eyes as he glances your way again. 

“After my partner died, they insisted I ride along with them. Guess they haven't gotten tired of me yet.” You shrug, smiling softly. 

“I imagine not.” He says. You want to ask him to elaborate, but you're already at the motel. As he shuts the engine off and you climb out,he meets you around the front of the truck, blocking your way in. You look up at him, his handsome, rugged features making you bite your lip shyly. He leans closer, brushing a bit of hair off your face.

“You're very beautiful, Y/N. On top of everything else, I can see why they keep you around.”

“You think I'm beautiful?” You ask, a shy smile creeping at the edge of your lips. 

“Try as I might, I haven't found a thing about you that isn't.” 

You blush and smile again, shivering before realizing how cold it is outside. 

“Maybe we should go in.” You say, not really wanting the moment to end but not knowing what to do next. He nods his agreement and turns down the corridor to his room, motioning an invitation for you to follow. You hesitate, unsure of what this will lead to but realize you can't think of a bad outcome. 

As the door closes behind you, he helps you take your jacket off before sliding off his own, his muscles on display beneath the thin fabric of his t shirt. 

“John?” You ask, your small voice hardly more than a whisper. 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Will you kiss me?” Without a word he moves closer, gently pressing you against the wall, his hands resting one on your hip and the other cupping your jaw. He leans in, stopping to let the skin of his lips gently brush against yours before closing the gap between you. Your stomach flutters, and after a moment of the soft kissing, you want more. 

“I'm not going to break, you know. You can kiss me harder.” He hesitates, applying more pressure. You run your tongue across his lip, urging him along, and soon your tongues are dancing. You bite at his lip playfully, and that does it. John Winchester snaps. He growls and cups your ass in his hands, lifting you up and pinning you against the wall with his hips, his straining erection nudging at you as he murmurs in your ear “Don't test me sweetheart. Been thinking about fucking you since I first saw that pretty smile.”

You whimper, rolling your hips against his as much as your position will allow. He lets go of your ass, both hands now moving to cup your face, calloused thumbs caressing your cheeks as he grinds firmly against you. Your mouth falls open in a moan and he lets his tongue in. 

You run your fingers through his hair, tugging softly, which causes him to growl again and pull away, looking you in the eyes before placing kisses down your jaw, his beard tickling the sensitive skin of your neck as he moves down, showering you with hot, open-mouthed kisses.  
“John,” you whimper, pulling your legs tighter around his waist in an attempt to gain more friction. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He asks, his aggression toning down as he looks you in the eyes.”You just say the word, I'll take care of you.” 

“I want everything” you say, your eyes searching his, your mind filling with endless possibilities. “I want to feel your hands running over my body. I want you to fuck my mouth,” you say, taking a shaky breath, “I want you to eat me out, if that's not too much to ask.” 

“No, baby girl. Maybe you haven't been with someone who takes good care of you, so I'll tell you now, i’ll last until you're satisfied, however long it takes, and I plan to thoroughly enjoy every minute of it.” He smiles down at you, trailing his fingertips lightly down your neck, thinking how beautiful you are. “So tell me, what else do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me until I can't feel my legs, until I'm seeing stars. I want you to show me what a real man can do.”

With that he's kissing you again, more urgently but with the same gentleness from earlier. You tug at his shirt and he slides it off. He picks you up and carries you to the bed, gently laying you down. You close your eyes and relax again, feeling him settle between your legs and kiss at your neck, his fingers making quick work at the buttons of your blouse. You let your hands roam his back, his heat spreading through your fingertips to your core. 

He kisses delicately at the tops of your breasts left exposed by your bra before sliding his hands beneath your back to unclasp it. After taking it off and tossing it aside, he takes a moment to admire you. “Absolutely amazing.” he whispers before closing his lips around your nipple, sliding his tongue across it and rolling the other with his thumb. You arch up into his mouth, taking his hair in your hands again. He continues to lavish your nipples with attention until you're a writhing mess beneath him, then pulls away to ask if you have a condom. 

“No, but Dean does. Here,” you say, reaching into your pocket for the copy of your room key. Before he leaves you pull him in for a quick kiss. “Hurry” you whisper against his lips. As soon as the door closes behind him you rid yourself of your jeans and panties, sliding down the covers to lay on top of the sheets (you know from experience how dirty motel comforters can be). You try to arrange yourself in an appealing fashion, fidgeting impatiently until he steps back in, bolting the door before turning to you and stopping in his tracks. You giggle at his dazed expression, playfully crossing your legs and dipping your hand between them to cover yourself. He slowly walks towards you, and reminds you of a lion about to pounce. 

He slowly undoes his belt, eyeing you up and down, hungrily. You shiver beneath his state as he goes off his shoes and slides his pants down along with his boxers, his cock springing free and making a soft slapping noise as it hits his stomach. You bite your lip as a soft moan escapes your lips at the sight, gossebumps running up your skin. He crawls up the bed towards you, kissing your lips hungrily and sliding down your body to kiss lightly at your hips. 

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart” he says, wrapping his hands around your thighs to pull them wider. You do as you're told, leaving enough room for his broad shoulders to settle between them. He places his thumb at the bottom of your crease and slides it up your slit, gathering your wetness and smoothing it over your clit. You buck your hips toward him involuntarily. He chuckles, bringing his lips down to place hot, wet kisses around your outer lips. 

“Please John,” you whisper, winding your fingers in his hair. 

“Please what?” He asks, pulling away to lean into your touch. 

“Please eat me out. I need your mouth on me so bad. I can't stand to wait any more.”  
Without a word he wraps his lips around your clit, sucking on it and pulling away. He slides his hand up your body, tracing his fingers over your lips. 

“Suck.” He commands, and you pull them into your mouth, laving them with your tongue. 

“Good girl.” He says, giving your nipple a soft pinch before he brings his fingers back to your pussy, sinking them in as you release a soft moan. He continues to mouth at your clit, slowly sliding his fingers in and out as he stretches you. Suddenly he curls his fingers, grazing your clit with his teeth as he massages your g-spot. You gasp and come hard, clenching around his fingers and shuddering as he continues to slowly pump his fingers in and out, coaxing you through your orgasm. He doesn't stop until you begin to whimper softly. 

He withdraws his fingers, sucking both of them clean and humming in approval. “You taste so good baby” he murmurs, kissing each of your thighs softly and making his way back up your body to lay beside you.  
You turn to look at him, a breathless chuckle escaping your lips. 

“What's so funny?” He asks, insecurity flashing behind his eyes. 

“I think that's the fastest I've come in my life.” You admit, feeling a blush creep of your cheeks. 

“Oh yeah? You wanna go again?”

“You first.” You smile, swinging your leg over his hips to straddle him, kissing at his neck. 

“If you insist.” He says, flipping you and pinning your hands above your head, settling between your legs. 

“What are you doing?”

“I can't wait anymore. I've gotta be inside you now. Feel that tight little pussy clenching around my cock. You think you can take it?”

You nod eagerly, sliding your legs up his body to hitch them around his hips. After he snatches the condom from the bedside table and rolls it on, he lines himself up with your entrance. 

“You ready for me baby?” 

You nod your head again, pulling him down to kiss you as he slides in, a moan from each of you breaking the kiss as he bottoms out. 

“Fuck me, John. Don't hold back.” You murmur in his ear.

He moans and withdraws his hips before thrusting back into you, tangling his fingers in your hair and kissing you passionately. The slick sound of skin on skin fills the room as he pounds into you relentlessly, his rhythm unfaltering. 

You feel yourself getting closer to the edge with each sturdy thrust, moaning and gripping at his muscles, roaming your hands over his solid body. 

“The sounds you make… Fuck baby, think you're gonna kill me.” He chuckles into your neck, and you feel your whole body grow even warmer. “Think you can come for me again?” 

“Make me.” You grin against his lips. 

“Thought I told you not to test me.” He growls, hitching your legs over his shoulders and driving into you even harder, faster, devouring your neck with kisses and nipping at your soft skin as he toys with your nipples between the fingers of one hand and massages your clit with the other. 

“John, John, John,” you cry out with each thrust, desperate for release. The heat of his thick cock inside you, the way it fills you so completely, the delicious friction it creates as it slides in and out of you does you in again, your orgasm washing over you in a strong wave, pulling you through a warm haze of ecstasy. You clutch at his back, whimpering in exhausted bliss as he continues to pound into you until his hips stutter and he comes, moaning your name deep in his chest. 

He slowly pulls out, wincing at the sensitivity. He ties off the condom and tosses it in the garbage can before pulling you onto his chest, running his calloused hands over the small of your back. 

“That was amazing.” You whisper, planting a kiss on his cheek before resting your head on the pillow besides him. 

“Oh baby girl, I'm just getting started with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted, any and all comments/kudos are appreciated! Open to writing any requests. Stay lovely!


End file.
